


A Clear Light

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: After a snow storm, Jim waits for Blair to get home.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drabble Day - due 18 Dec - star prompt





	A Clear Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt star.

Jim, feeling unsettled, stepped out onto the balcony ignoring the cold and glanced out at the snowy ground. The snowstorm, more an annoyance than anything else, had cleared out and the stars twinkling above were signs that the storm was well and truly over.

Jim was glad the weathermen had been off on the snow totals. As a result, they were falling all over themselves trying to explain why they had predicted 8 to 12 inches of snow and only 3 inches had landed on the ground. Jim didn’t really care why they had gotten it wrong, he was just happy they had.

He would be even happier when he saw Sandburg’s Volvo clunker pull up outside. Despite the fact that there wasn’t a lot of snow, Jim did not trust Blair’s car to get him home. He had called Blair at Rainier and had offered to pick him up but, as the snow had stopped falling, Blair had insisted he could get home on his own.

Thinking Blair would need new tires before the weather got worse, Jim smiled as he saw the Volvo pull into a space beside his. A few minutes later, Jim heard the door open and then Blair walked out to the balcony to glance at Jim.

“What are you doing” he asked.

“Star gazing, Chief,” Jim answered. “It’s a beautiful night.”

“Yeah,” Blair agreed looking up at the sky. “But it is a bit cold. I picked up ingredients for eggnog on the way home. Why don’t I go make it and we can toast the Yule.”

With a nod, Jim turned and headed inside. “Let me go see what we can add to your eggnog,” he suggested as Blair headed to the kitchen. But before going to get something to spike the eggnog with, for one moment Jim stopped looking at the loft and Blair, the unsettled feeling falling away. In that moment the sentinel felt all was right with the world.


End file.
